Thirty Sentences for Crowley and Gabriel
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Fourth in the 'Thirty Sentences' series. Thirty random sentences describing Crowley and Gabriel's relationship all done by word generator. Please R&R! Rated M for content.


**Summary: **Fourth in the 'Thirty Sentences' series. Thirty random sentences describing Crowley and Gabriel's relationship all done by word generator. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **I am so glad you're enjoying the series so far! Thanks for your continued support and I'm hoping for another six pairings to be in the series, maybe more (who knows). If you wish to request a pairing, you can in a review.

ENJOY!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty Sentences for Crowley and Gabriel<strong>

**1. Treat**

Crowley often treated Gabriel, no matter what the occasion, but tonight it was Gabriel's turn to treat Crowley.

**2. Hitting**

Gabriel stared at Crowley across Bobby's living room, watching the demon look right back into his eyes with utter lust, which made him believe hitting on him had been the best idea ever.

**3. Believer**

Despite Crowley not being the biggest believer in love, he'd found it in Gabriel.

**4. Roll**

It annoyed Gabriel when Crowley pinned him down, because he'd just give anything to roll over and ride the demon until neither of them could take it anymore.

**5. Air**

The biggest relief Crowley ever had in his life was when an unconscious Gabriel finally took a big breath of air.

**6. Witch**

The one occasion Crowley could ever thank a witch for was happening right at that moment, and while Gabriel rode him like he just couldn't get enough, Crowley made a personal note to find out what spell it was she'd cast on his lover.

**7. Grateful**

When Gabriel burst into the room to face Lucifer, Crowley had never been as grateful in his entire life.

**8. Unnatural**

Crowley walked into the bedroom to find Gabriel in an incredibly strange position, and he found it damn near unnatural for anyone to be that flexible.

**9. Burying**

Burying his face in Crowley's neck, Gabriel could only cry silently as his demon hushed him and promised that one day, everything would be alright.

**10. Shower**

Crowley got a nice surprise one morning when he found himself being joined in the shower by his sexy little Archangel.

**11. Moan**

As Crowley gripped Gabriel to his body, the only sound he actually focussed on was the moan that escaped the former Trickster's lips.

**12. Cry**

Despite the joyous event that was occurring in Gabriel and Crowley's lives, the demon couldn't bear it whenever Gabriel would cry out in more pain with every passing contraction.

**13. Celebrating**

Whatever Gabriel and Crowley were celebrating, somehow they always ended up in bed together.

**14. Close**

As unlikely to love as Crowley and Gabriel seemed, the two had the closest bond that any couple could want.

**15. Seventh**

Crowley opened the door and let his six children in to see Gabriel so that he could introduce them to the seventh.

**16. Before**

Crowley went to go and make breakfast, but not before kissing Gabriel and the bump on his belly on his way out of the bedroom.

**17. Outside**

So, Gabriel decided to stay for one more drink, simply because it was cold outside.

**18. Without**

Crowley soon realised that without Gabriel his life was nothing but a dark, miserable existence, rather than the happy brightness his world because when Gabriel was beside him.

**19. Pet**

After a long day of making deals, Crowley was content to lay with his head in Gabriel's lap so the Archangel could pet him and take away his stress and his awful headache.

**20. Married**

A demon and Archangel could never get married, but that never bothered Crowley and Gabriel who were perfectly happy as they were.

**21. Due**

Crowley instantly regretted asking when Gabriel's period was due.

**22. Tea**

After living with Crowley for a year, Gabriel found himself becoming more and more comfortable with drinking tea.

**23. Make**

Oh, how Crowley loved to make Gabriel squirm.

**24. Black**

Crowley's nightmare came when Gabriel called to him one morning, "Baby, we need to get you some clothes that aren't all black."

**25. Coping**

Crowley's coping mechanism involved locking everything inside and never speaking about it again, but Gabriel knew that sooner or later that had to change, especially when he found Crowley's first grey hair.

**26. Liberty**

A shock came to Crowley one day as he saw that Gabriel had taken the liberty of filling the refrigerator with candy, ice cream and ice lollies.

**27. Goodbye**

Whenever the Archangel and demon had to say goodbye, inside it almost killed both of them.

**28. Sin**

Laying with another man may be a sin, as laying with a demon and defiling an angel are sins, but Gabriel and Crowley really couldn't care less because if they wanted to fuck each other senseless, then that's just what they'd do.

**29. Listener**

One thing Gabriel was incredibly thankful for was how good a listener Crowley was when the Archangel really needed him to be.

**30. Rabbit**

Crowley sighed as Gabriel picked up the baby rabbit in the pet store, knowing that he'd fallen in love with it so much that there was no way that the two were leaving the place without it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
